Update:Kebos Graphical Changes and Other Fixes
This week's game update sees the release of multiple changes and fixes following feedback from the release of the Kebos Lowlands. In the meantime, we are still collecting feedback from the recent poll blog and will use it to write a revised version expected to be live on Friday before polling the suggestions in game, this blog will include proposed changes to Konar's loot table. Brimstone Boots The Brimstone Boots have been updated to look more like boots! Ferocious Gloves The Ferocious Gloves now cover the players' hands and the inventory model has been updated to show this. Seed Boxes The graphic for seed boxes given with contracts in the Farming Guild has been updated. Golden Tench Nerf The negative stats that all fun weapons usually have were added to the Golden tench to ensure safe slapping all around. Animation Snapping While 3 tick fishing, players previously used a snapping animation to assist with their timing which was removed with the release of equippable fishing rods. This has been re-implemented. High alch value shouldn't dictate the value of an item unless it is specifically used as a 'high alch' drop (rune platebodies, platelegs etc...) on a drop table. Avoiding this prevents excess gold coming into the game. For new items, we'd prefer to focus our efforts on improving them to be worth a value above their alch value. This is why we are exploring options with the Drake tail. The other items we believe already offer more value than the alch values below. As a result, the following items have had their High Alchemy values reduced: *Broken dragon hasta to 37,440 *Dragon hasta 37,440 *Dragon hunter lance to 180k *Drake claw to 60k *Hydra claw to 90k *Hydra heart to 60k *Hydra eye to 60k *Hydra fang to 60k *Hydra leather to 60k *Ferocious gloves to 60k *Seed boxes obtained from Wyson when handing in Mole parts now correctly include the new seeds. *The Abyssal Sire is now considered to be in the Abyssal Plane location for Konar's tasks. *A missing animation for initial chat dialog at all rug merchant NPCs was added. *Making History and Swan Song cutscenes are no longer blocked by dialog boxes in mobile. *Deleting text on the Report Abuse interface on mobile after closing the keyboard now works as expected. *Some hills have been made smoother around Yanille. *Brother tranquility now has the correct chatheads throughout The Great Brain Robbery. *Pathing relating to the tunnel on the southern Falador wall has been improved. *Clicking on the Zip-line before climbing the slope in the Werewolf agility course will no longer allow the player to skip climbing the skull slope. *A black tile which was visible on the Iceberg when roofs were hidden has been fixed. *The first hit on certain Molanisks will no longer give 0 xp. *Olmlet pet variants now have correct chatheads and names whilst in the POH Menagerie. *Players should no longer see water tiles above them whilst they are in the hull of Lady Lumbridge. *The area left of the XP counter now registers taps when the counter is disabled. *Tutor icons in the Newcomer map can now be toggled on and off correctly on mobile. *An audio issue encountered when crossing a log in the Monkey Madness 2 cave has been fixed. *The doors of the mansion in Misthalin Mystery now open and close as you walk past them. *A flash effect in a cutscene from Another Slice of H.A.M. has been fixed on mobile. *The Battlefront fountain now has a water icon on the minimap. *The Golden Tench can be stored in the Magic Wardrobe. *A typo with the Kharedst’s memoirs was fixed. *Eight additional Blast furnace worlds were added. *Slayer reward unlocks that apply to Konar now correctly say so on the Slayer Unlock menu. *The amulet of Nature gives its information in fewer chat boxes. *A typo has been fixed in the flora book. *A typo has been fixed in Ektheme’s dialogue. *Fixed a typo in the fishing level up guide for Drift net fishing. *A notification regarding the Brimstone ring’s effect in PvP has been corrected. *Anima seeds no longer give hints about growing them in plant pots, as that is not how they grow. Notice: We have made some changes to how people can utilize the Jagex IP on mobile apps. Please see this article for futher details. Discuss this update on our official forums, the community-led 2007Scape Reddit, or the community-led OSRS Discord in the #gameupdate channel. For reference on the above content, check out the official Wiki. Mods Archie, Ash, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Gambit, Gee, Ghost, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Nasty, Roq, Ry, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf ''The Old School Team